Un arrière goût de cigarette
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Roy se souvient...


_Cette fic est une fic yaoi angst basée sur un Dojinshi que j'ai traduit. Le dojinshi, traduit en anglais par la team Dragonfly, est disponible sur la page http/groups. deux protagonistes de cette fiction sont Maes Hughes et Roy Mustang._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Un arrière goût de Cigarette…**

Seul.  
Tu m'as abandonné.  
Bon, c'est vrai, je dois l'admettre… je t'y ai bien aidé. Mais quelle idée aussi, de me pousser jusque dans mes retranchements…

Ce matin-là, il y a quatre ans…  
Je me souviens…  
Je m'étais éveillé, parce que j'avais senti ce frais courant d'air sur mes épaules nues. Et ma première vision de la journée, ç'avait été toi, assis à califourchon sur cette chaise, déjà vêtu de ton uniforme, en chemise, le nez à la fenêtre, observant la ville s'éveiller à la lueur d'un jour qui avait combattu une nuit orageuse, et cette cigarette sur tes lèvres.  
Te voir ainsi, savoir que sur ces lèvres, les plaisirs de ma chair s'étaient effacés pour laisser cet objet de papier et de tabac te procurer un autre plaisir… Ce genre de vision ne me réveillait jamais de bonne humeur…  
- Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter…  
Tu levais alors les yeux sur moi, surpris de me voir émerger des bras de Morphée, à défaut des tiens.  
- Ah, désolé… Mais figure toi que c'est réellement la dernière… J'étais justement en train de tirer un trait définitif… mais laisse-moi au moins la savourer…  
- C'est pas trop tôt… Quand on décide d'arrêter, on le fait immédiatement. Sinon, ce mot n'a aucune valeur…  
- Dis voir… Qui c'est qui m'a offert ce cendrier, hein ?  
Ton sourire désignait le petit cendrier en terre cuite, acheté dans une de ces innombrables boutiques qu'on retrouve dans toutes les villes près de la frontière Est. Je ne me rappelais déjà plus dans laquelle exactement j'avais dégoté cette horreur, mais j'avais jugé plus utile de te donner de quoi écraser tes mégots, plutôt que de voir des petits tas de cendres sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, et des mégots sur le paillasson de la porte d'entrée de ma logeuse…  
- Fais comme tu veux. De toute façon, je n'ai pas la prétention de vouloir te donner des ordres…  
Je m'étais levé pour enfiler une chemise posée sur le dossier d'une chaise accotée au mur face au lit. Tu avais quitté ta chaise après avoir fait tomber la cendre de ta cigarette, et sans m'en apercevoir, tu étais déjà derrière moi.  
- Voyons, tu sais bien qu'ici nous sommes tous les deux sur le même piédestal…  
Tu avais enserré ma taille, et malgré ma chemise, je sentais tes muscles se tendre et se mouvoir comme un flux liquide contre mon dos. Ta chaleur m'enveloppa, et je sentais ton souffle chaud contre ma nuque.  
- C'en est fini de tout ça, tu le sais. Hier soir… on s'était mis d'accord…  
- Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre… C'est plus dur que cette drogue…  
Je m'étais alors vivement retourné, et avais plaqué ma main contre tes lèvres si chaudes, mettant fin à tes baisers.  
- Arrêtes ! Tu dois tourner la page. C'est toi-même qui en as fait la demande, non ?  
Ces derniers mots, tu les détestais. A présent, je m'en rends compte. Mais ce jour-là…  
- Pff… Merci de me le rappeler. C'est vrai, je souhaite une nouvelle vie. Oublier l'homme que je suis devenu en entrant dans l'Armée… Après cette guerre si atroce, qui nous a mutilé tous les deux… Ne détourne pas les yeux. Je sais que tu en as beaucoup plus que moi à te reprocher. Ne nie pas toutes les fois où…  
Le fait de t'être tu à ce moment-là te fut salvateur. Je ne voulais plus que tu reparles de ces horreurs. Je ne voulais plus penser au nombre de fois où mon arme avait été sortie de son étui, pour être pointée sur des innocents… et sur ma tempe.  
Je secouais alors la tête pour tenter d'effacer ses pensées.  
- Qui dit nouvelle vie… sous-entend « nouvelle relation », non ? Alors va la retrouver. Prends toutes tes affaires. Ne laisse rien. Tout ce qui restera finira aux ordures. Ne reviens pas pleurer ici si ta nouvelle copine te lâche…  
- Rahh… Mais pourquoi aimes-tu me rappeler à quel point je suis si cruel avec toi… ?  
Le tragi-comique ne t'allait pas. Si je l'avais été plus, je t'aurai réellement blesser. Ce que je ne voulais pas. Si je réagissais aussi cyniquement, c'était contre mon gré. Mais ta réflexion avait le mérite d'avoir touché un point sensible en moi…  
J'enfilais mon pantalon. Derrière moi, je savais que tu étais retourné à la fenêtre pour ne pas enfumer la chambre.  
- Tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi froid avec moi.  
J'accusais le coup. Heureusement que tu ne me faisais pas face : je n'eus pas à détourner les yeux. La raison pour laquelle je t'en voulais ? Si tu avais arrêté de fumer, c'était uniquement pour elle. Ta nouvelle vie ? Comment tirer un trait sur ce que nous avions été, tous les deux ?  
Je t'entendis écraser ton ultime cigarette dans le cendrier. Puis à nouveau, tes bras passèrent sur mes épaules pendant que je boutonnais mon col.  
- Si je comprends bien… Ce cendrier servira à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?  
- …Peut-être.  
Je n'étais pas fier de mon mensonge.  
- Il est dans l'armée, lui aussi ? C'est un haut gradé ?  
J'hésitais à te répondre. Devais-je m'enliser pour te rendre jaloux, pour t'infliger une peine qui aurait été moindre que celle que je vivais à cet instant-là ?  
Comme j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, je ne faisais plus attention à toi. Etais-ce mon silence qui t'avait poussé à agir ? Je ne le saurais jamais. Quoiqu'il en fût, avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, je senti ta main empoigner mon bras pour me faire tourner vers toi, et tes lèvres se collèrent brutalement sur les miennes. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer ; la violence et la rapidité avec lesquelles tu avais agi m'avaient surpris.  
- A… Arrête !  
J'avais réussi à me dégager, mais tu étais revenu à l'assaut. Je me sentais basculer, et deux secondes plus tard, nous tombions lourdement sur les draps défaits du lit. Je sentais ta cuisse sur la mienne, glissant peu à peu, et cette fois-ci, mes deux bras étaient emprisonnés par tes mains, si puissantes. Je ne t'avais pas imaginé aussi fort, à rester derrière ce bureau du Centre d'Informations.  
Je sentais ton menton rugueux contre le mien, ton nez frottant ma joue, tes mèches glissant sur mon front… Je sentais aussi ta langue jouer avec ma bouche, caressant ma langue et s'accrochant à moi, comme si elle ne voulait pas me perdre. Ce parfum qui émanait de toi… L'odeur de ta peau… Je te voulais, mais pas de cette manière. On se l'était interdit à la fin de cette nuit. Hier tu avais décidé de quitter cette vie, et ce matin…  
Tu me faisais mal. Trop mal pour que je le supporte par la suite. Mon cœur n'y aurait pas survécu deux secondes de plus. Alors, avec toute la force qui me restait, malgré mon inhibition première, j'avais hurlé ton nom de toute ma voix et de tous mes poumons.  
- MAES !  
Ta réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tu me lâchais immédiatement, et je ne sais pour quelle raison, j'eus peur de toi. Mon corps se recroquevilla et mes bras se croisèrent au dessus de mon visage, me protégeant d'une éventuelle récidive.  
Sous mon dos, je sentis le matelas se relever ; je baissai alors ma garde pour voir ton dos se dresser à mes côtés.  
- Pardonne-moi, tu veux… ?  
J'étais trop choqué pour te répondre.  
Tu t'étais trahi. Je venais de comprendre tout à coup que tu ne voulais pas vraiment de ta nouvelle vie. Si j'avais pu croiser ton regard à ce moment-là, qu'y aurais-je lu ?  
Tu avais quitté le lit et pris ta veste sur le dossier de la chaise que tu avais quitté plus tôt, et l'enfilais.  
Cette fois-ci, tu partais vraiment.  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, fait bien attention à toi. Trouves-toi quelqu'un de bien, comme moi : ma copine est pas mal, elle est même assez mignonne… Tu veux la voir ?  
Et avant même que j'eus pu te répondre, un visage familier, encadré par de blonds cheveux courts, m'apparut sur une feuille de papier glacé. La photo semblait avoir été prise à son insu.  
- Mais… mais c'est… !  
- SHUUUUT !  
Deux doigts s'étaient posés sur mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de terminer ma phrase. Ton regard s'était aussi durci. A cause de ce contact, ou par peur de ma réaction face à la femme que je venais de reconnaître ?  
- Ne le dis à personne. Même elle n'est pas au courant… Mais mon dévolu s'est jeté sur cet ange de beauté…  
Tu reprenais cet air débile qui me faisait toujours sortir hors de moi. Mais je décidais de passer outre, cette fois.  
- Depuis le temps qu'elle vient ici… Tu t'es enfin décidé à accepter ses fleurs ?  
La jeune femme en question était fleuriste, et chaque semaine, elle venait porter des fleurs à ton bureau. Et ce jour-là, j'étais tout de même soulagé - au fond de moi, je l'avoue aujourd'hui – que ce fut elle et non une autre, qui fit ton bonheur…  
- Maes, je…  
- Non, écoute-moi, Roy. Je sais que tu as de l'ambition, c'est pour cela que tu fais partie de mon cercle intime. Mais tu es aussi le seul en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Peu importe ton passé, tu dois te tourner vers l'avenir ; fais que ces erreurs du passé deviennent une leçon de vie pour d'autres.  
Ton regard s'était à nouveau fait dur. Ce vert intense avec lequel tu me tétanisas… je ne l'oublierai jamais.  
- Quoi que tu fasses dans cette armée, je serai toujours à tes côtés. Ne pense plus qu'à toi et ton unique but. Oublie le reste.  
- Tu me demandes de ne plus avoir de vie ?  
- Non, idiot. Si la personne qui sera à tes côtés t'apporte plus de joie que moi, alors j'en serai plus qu'heureux. Je te parle de ton avenir au sein de cette merde qui nous gouverne. Je sais très bien que les temps sont pacifiques, mais ça ne durera pas. Les conflits en bordures sont de plus en plus récurrents. Il n'y a pas un jour sans je ne vois un dossier se pointer sur mon bureau, en provenance de l'Est. Mais je sais que toi, tu peux retourner cette situation. Tu en as la force. J'ai les capacités pour te propulser au sommet. Occupes-toi uniquement de ta carrière, laisse l'ombre à ma portée, et tout se passera bien. J'ai beaucoup de ressources, tu sais.  
Ta main se posa sur mon épaule et je tressaillis malgré moi.  
- Je te dois bien ça, car tu es le seul ici à avoir assez de cran pour soulever toute cette merde. Et aussi parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.  
Cette dernière phrase me toucha bien plus que le reste de ton discours. Ce jour-là, nous n'étions plus que deux amis ayant traversé les pires cauchemars, et qu'une forte amitié rapprochaient. Il n'y aurait plus rien de cette flamme qui avait enveloppé nos cœurs.  
Je venais de te perdre une première fois.  
Bien sûr, je t'avais déjà perdu d'autres fois, mais tu m'étais toujours revenu, au gré de nos humeurs – de la mienne en particulier… Mais changer de point de vue aussi radicalement, alors que toi-même tu hésitais encore à embrasser cette nouvelle vie…  
Me regretterais-tu donc, monstre ?  
Cette souffrance ne me quitta plus depuis ce jour ; elle est devenue une nouvelle part de moi.  
Mais m'en rendais-je seulement compte, ce jour là ?  
- Roy, fais bien attention à toi.  
Ta main glissa de mon épaule, et tu te dirigeas vers la porte. Arrivé à celle-ci, je dis pourtant malgré moi :  
- Soyez sur vos gardes aussi, Major Hughes… Je vous surveillerai. Il ne faudrait pas non plus qu'un malheur vous arrive, vous qui êtes à présent le chef du département d'enquêtes…  
- Humm…C'est vrai, je n'ai pas cette si charmante créature pour me servir de garde du corps… Cette Hawkeye est très mignonne, elle a le caractère qu'il te faut pour te guider … Adieu, Lieutenant-Colonel Roy Mustang.  
Et ton sourire s'effaça derrière la porte qui se refermait silencieusement. J'avais encore en bouche le goût de ta salive. Elle avait l'amertume de cet effluve de tabac lourd. Même si je n'aimais pas ce goût, je ne voulais plus qu'il me quitte…  
Juste après, je dus quitter Central après avoir reçu une mystérieuse lettre, pour partir à la rencontre de ses tout aussi mystérieux expéditeurs. Ce qui me permit de repousser dans un coin de mon âme ton départ.  
Et depuis ce jour, nos rencontres s'effectuaient dans le cadre de notre service. Sans ambages, sans fioritures. Juste de simples rencontres professionnelles et amicales. Et toujours cette boule au creux de l'estomac quand je te voyais, alors même que je ne souhaitais que ton bonheur.

Maes…

Si seulement tu avais pu savoir à quel point cela me déchirait de te voir partir… ! Serais-tu seulement resté, malgré ton envie de vie nouvelle ? Grace t'a comblé au plus haut point, Alicia en est la preuve… Et chaque fois que je la vois, je ne peux cacher mon trouble de te retrouver en elle. Elle te ressemble tellement… Je ne peux lui parler de toi sans avoir ce pincement au cœur, sans me dire que finalement, tout s'était finalement déroulé comme tu le souhaitais… Mais ton bonheur fut de courte durée… Et me voila, à présent, en train de ruminer ces sombres pensées…  
Tout ça parce que je viens de retrouver au fond d'un tiroir de mon bureau, ce cendrier que tu avais laissé…  
J'avais brûlé toutes tes lettres, notes et autres objets de cette époque. Je voulais tirer un trait sur ce passé pour éviter de m'enfermer dans cette souffrance. Mais je n'avais pu jeter ce cendrier, car je m'étais dit qu'après tout, il pourrait vraiment être encore utilisé par un visiteur anodin…  
J'ouvre alors le cendrier : il reste encore cette dernière cigarette…  
Je ne peux soudain plus contenir cette émotion…  
Pourquoi as-tu voulu jouer les héros de l'ombre ? Celui qui œuvre en silence pour la gloire d'un seul homme ? Même Riza avait dû comprendre, ce jour-là, sous le soleil couchant, ce que j'avais éprouvé en ne voyant plus qu'une stèle en marbre pour me souvenir de toi.  
Mes larmes me brûlent. Leur sel est si acide, que ma douleur enfle à chaque larme versée ; et cette boule, qui revient, encore et toujours… Riza n'a pas réussi à me l'enlever. Même si je l'aime autant que toi, elle n'est pas Toi. Parfois, je me surprends à l'enlacer et à respirer son odeur, mais ce n'est pas la tienne. Quand je l'embrasse, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas ton goût dans ma bouche… juste sa fraîcheur à elle. Ce que je pense est peut-être injuste envers elle. Elle m'a donné sa vie, et je l'aime aussi pour ça. Tu avais raison, elle a le caractère qu'il me faut. Sans elle, après ton départ, je ne sais pas si j'aurai continué. Tu n'étais plus là pour m'assurer. Elle, si. Tout ce que nous avons traversé, elle et moi… cela nous a rapproché. Je l'aime comme je t'ai aimé, et je n'aime pas ce goût de regret… Elle est si tolérante… Je ne lui avouerai jamais notre histoire. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir comme j'ai souffert de toi.  
Mais ce goût…  
J'aimerai simplement, encore une fois, que tu m'embrasses à nouveau, avec cette amertume habituelle… Mais mon rêve est vain…  
Pourtant, c'est celui que je fais chaque nuit orageuse, comme cette dernière nuit passée ensemble. Dans mon rêve, tu es à mes côtés avec cette cigarette, et tu me souris. Rien n'est plus pareil alors. Les autres n'existent plus. Seuls nous sommes, mais sans toi je m'éveille. Je pleure alors silencieusement contre le dos nu de Riza. Elle ne sait pas. Elle sait juste que c'est toi que je pleure. Je n'ai aucune honte envers elle, sinon celle de lui mentir sur ce point. Et quand elle me serre contre sa poitrine, je sais que je peux m'abandonner tout entier.  
Et ce cendrier me rappelle tant de choses… Je ne peux plus tirer un trait sur mon passé. Car je sais qu'il m'aide à avancer, avec Riza à mes côtés.  
Merci, Maes.  
Ton sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Et tu avais aussi su juger les enjeux à leurs justes valeurs. A présent, presque tout est réglé. J'ai encore une chose à accomplir. Elle n'est pas simple. J'espère juste que de là-haut, tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir abandonner ma tâche. Je n'ai rien pu faire face à la chute de l'Armée, et à présent, je me cantonne à mon poste frontière.  
Mais je ne regrette rien. Sauf ton départ. Mais je t'ai vengé, et cela m'apaise de le savoir.

Adieu, Chef de Brigade Maes Hughes.  
Ton meilleur ami,  
Roy Mustang.

_Bien sûr, il s'agit des frères Elric, recherchant leur père pendant la maladie de Trisha._

Kessy, the Word Alchemist

21 Avril 2005

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette fic jusqu'au bout A présent, merci de me laisser vos commentaires dans les Reviews  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?_

_Une suite est en préparation, dès que j'aurai fini mon "_roman_" policier sur Détective Conan _


End file.
